Tom and Jerry: The Deluxe Anniversary Collection
The Tom and Jerry Deluxe Anniversary Collection is a two-disc DVD set, released by Warner Home Video. June 22, 2010 marked the 70th anniversary of the release of the very first Tom & Jerry cartoon. (Puss Gets the Boot) To mark the occasion, Warner Bros. released a new DVD featuring 30 shorts. All of Disc One have been released on previous Tom and Jerry DVDs especially the three previous Spotlight Collection volumes. Contents Disc One 1 denotes cartoons in the standard Academy ratio presented in newly remastered versions. 2 denotes cartoons presented edited. 3 denotes cartoons presented cropped to fullscreen. 4 denotes cartoons presented in the CinemaScope aspect ratio using a letterbox widescreen transfer. 5 denotes cartoons who won an Academy Award. #''Puss Gets the Boot1 (previously released on the ''Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection DVD set) #''The Midnight Snack1 (previously released on the ''Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection DVD set) #''Dog Trouble1 (previously released on the ''Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection DVD set) #''Fraidy Cat1 (previously released on the ''Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection DVD set) #''Puss n' Toots1 (previously released on the ''Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection DVD set) #''The Lonesome Mouse'' - re-recorded audio track #''Yankee Doodle Mouse5 #Mouse Trouble5 #Mouse in Manhattan'' #''Quiet Please!5 #The Milky Waif2 #The Cat Concerto5 #The Little Orphan2 5 #Saturday Evening Puss'' #''The Two Mouseketeers5 #Johann Mouse5 #Touché, Pussy Cat!3 #That's My Mommy3 #The Egg and Jerry4 #Tops with Pops4 Bonus Features Much ado about Tom and Jerry (a 18-minute documentary about the history of Tom and Jerry) Trailers (Not on the region 2 version) Disc One Notes Gene Deitch's ''Dicky Moe (1962) is prominently featured on a Disc 1 menu screen, but is nowhere on the set. Just as they were on the original release of the Spotlight Collection, Vol. 1, the shorts The Milky Waif and The Little Orphan have been edited to remove scenes where characters are seen in blackface. Likewise, as it had at one time been on Vol. 2, the short The Lonesome Mouse has redubbed dialogue to remove the stereotypical dialect of the African American maid (Mammy Two Shoes). Disc Two 1 denotes cartoons with their opening titles cut. 2 denotes cartoons that are new to DVD. #Excerpt from Anchors Aweigh (1945) #Excerpt from Dangerous When Wet (1953) #''Pent-House Mouse'' (1963, Chuck Jones) #''The Cat Above The Mouse Below'' (1964, Chuck Jones) #''The Cat's Me-Ouch'' (1965, Chuck Jones) #''Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse'' (1975, The Tom and Jerry Show, Hanna-Barbera)1 2 #''Jerry's Country Cousin'' (1980; from the TV series The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show, Filmation)1 2 #''Flippin' Fido'' (1990; from the TV series Tom & Jerry Kids Show, Hanna-Barbera/Turner Entertainment) 2 #''The Karate Guard'' (2005, Warner Bros. Animation) #''A Game of Mouse and Cat'' (2008; from the TV series Tom and Jerry Tales, Warner Bros. Television Animation) Disc Two Notes As well Cosmic Cat and Meteor Mouse, the premiere episode of The Tom and Jerry Show has been released as part of Warner Home Video's Saturday Morning Cartoons – 1970s Volume 2 on October 27, 2009; it marked the first home video release of the 1975 made-for-TV version of Tom and Jerry On August 12, 2015, Warner Home Video will release the complete series of the tom and jerry show on DVD in Region 1 for the very first time, via the Warner Archive and the Hanna Barbera Classic Collection Category:Tom and Jerry